A Sin's Elusion
by Kinhotaru
Summary: Greed is on the run from the military. Envy shows up and actually tries to help Greed.. but what happens when Ed shows up on a mission to destroy them? Harsh Language, GreedxEnvy, Yaoi, character deaths and suicide at end. Rating has gone up.
1. Chapter 1

Hmm.. New story that I have in my mind right now. I'll write more if it gets any readers. Review for me, okay?  
Oh, by the way. This is YAOI GreedxEnvy. Rating may go up later on. If you don't like it, don't read it, okay, dearies?  
Warnings in the chapter: Language, alchohal use.  
Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own FMA or any of the characters used in this fanfiction. I do, however, own quite a nice pair of shoes. yay shoes!

* * *

Violet eyes blinked from the darkness of an ally. Out the ally, down the side-walk, across the road.. The Crow's Nest. A place known for having quite a dark set of customers... 

In fact, the very place was sort of run-down. There were shifty people milling about, and one would not want to be caught alone. Currently, shouts were issuing from the bar. It was half past three in the morning, and rain was pelting down unflaggingly from the inky black night sky. The stars could not be seen, nor could the moon. Utter darkness filled the night.

The figure in the alley turned and disappeared, jumping up onto the roof of a building and getting closer to the Crow's Nest. After a while, it jumped down from it's perch on the building and stood in front of the bar, listening to the conversation being held inside.

-Inside-

"God damn it, Greed, this is no time to be drunk!" The shout was from Loa, one of the Chimeras that had been taken in by Greed. The one being yelled at was currently sitting lazily on the couch, apparently not paying any attention at all to the lower levels standing in front of him. Marta sighed. "You know he won't listen." She said, her arms crossed in an annoyed fashion. Loa turned. "You should really be trying to help. Our tails are on the line here, you know that?" He growled at her. Marta said nothing. Dorochet watched the scene in front of him from the corner.

Well, a rundown of what was going on.. Greed, who had been slightly drunk, had gone out and been discovered by the military. Loa had dragged him back to the bar, but currently, soldiers were littered on the streets, searching for the Homunculos, who had decided to do some things that weren't exactly... Law-abiding.

Anyways..

Loa had turned back to Greed, who still seemed to be ignoring them. "Come on already. We have to do SOMETHING at least." He said in a softer voice. But he seemed to be the only one stressing the fact that the Military was after their boss. Marta looked bored to death, Dorochet wasn't saying anything. Greed sighed. "You guys can leave if you want.. Does it LOOK like I'm trying to stop you?" He said lazily, taking another gulp of beer from the bottle held in his hand. Loa growled and turned away. Dorochet came from the corner. "We aren't leaving you here, Greed. At least.. I'm not." Greed raised an eyebrow at him. You wanna stay here and be taken away to that lab again? Fine. Do what you want." Dorochet tried to tell himself that it was the beer talking, that Greed actually cared about someone else other than himself deep down inside. But now, he was getting annoyed. "What the hell is wrong with you?" He snapped at the sin.

Greed was, apparently, surprised. He raised an eyebrow. Then, he sighed, smirked, and set his beer bottle down on the side table. He stood. "What the hell is wrong with me?" Greed whispered, approaching Dorochet. "I don't fucking know, you tell me, you damn mutt!" And with that, he grabbed Dorochet by the throat and threw the chimera across the room, watching as he hit the wall and fell to the ground. "GREED!" Marta shouted, glaring daggers at the sin before turning and going to Dorochet's side. Loa was staring at Greed darkly. "You really are fucked up, aren't you?" He spat. Greed shrugged, turning away. "I never said I wasn't." And with that, he walked to the door, pulling on his fur-lined vest as he went, and exiting the bar. The three Chimaras watched him leave with dark expressions upon their faces. Maybe Greed wasn't all they thought he was.

-Outside-

The figure had listened to the whole thing from the window. A grin spread across it's face when it heard Greed coming towards the door. Time to go.. Disappearing into the alley next to the bar, it waited until the door opened before peering around the corner. Greed was now walking down the sidewalk, his hands in his pockets. Where was the bastard going? The figure came out from the shadows, following Greed with undying silence.

Greed knew something was behind him. Someone, actually.. Another Humonculus, no doubt. He let the other think that it was not heard, though. But in an instant, Greed transformed his hand into the black shield, slashing backwards and catching the other sin by the neck. "Hey Envy." He said, smirking. "Going on a little walk?"

Envy hissed lightly, then pulled away from Greed, tearing his own neck. But the flesh mended with ease, a thousand times faster than any normal being. And as it should. Envy reached up to his neck, rubbing it, and then licking the blood off of his hand. "Hey." He said, grinning a little. "I didn't think you knew I was there. You're pretty sharp." And then. He lunged forward again, throwing a kick at Greed. Greed laughed. "I'm not THAT stupid." He caught Envy's foot and threw the older sin to the ground. Envy pushed off the ground with one hand, then landed, cat-like, on his feet. "Oh, I know." Greed chuckled a little and turned, continuing to walk away.

Envy stood, following. "Listen, you bastard." He said impatiently, not feeling like fighting. "I'm not here to play games with you, okay? Dante sent me here to get you. The bitch wants you back at our current hideout ASAP." Greed stopped and turned around. "Tell 'The bitch' that I don't really feel like listening to her right now, okay? I'm a little busy." Envy glared at him, taking a step closer. "What, busy pushing around your little Chimeras?" He hissed. "You know as well as I do that she won't take no for an answer.."

Greed turned around, continuing to walk in the opposite direction. "It doesn't really matter what she says, now does it? I'M not the one who's gonna be punished..." Envy swore under his breath. "I know, you bastard. But if you come with me, you'll be hidden from the military dogs, now won't you?" Greed turned. "Oh. So you heard that, did you? Looks like I underestimated you, Envy."

Envy, who was now completely soaked in water, was attempting to wring out his dark green hair so that it was dry. But it was in vain. "Looks like it. Come with me or get caught by Fullmetal pipsqueak's posse. It's really all up to you." And with that, the oldest sin turned away, walking the other direction down the road. Greed grinned, showing his shark-like teeth. And then, he took a few steps after Envy, unaware of what he was in for.

* * *

I'll write more if anyone reads it. See ya. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya again everyone. Yeah, so I got bored and decided to write more of this today. Hmm.  
Warnings: Swearing and Shounen-ai.  
Disclaimer: I don not own FMA or any of it's characters. But I do, on the other hand, own athis nice panda figurine. How fortunate.  
**

* * *

Envy had led Greed into the woods. They had been walking a while now, nothing but the sound of rain filling the thick, almost stuffy silence in the air. Greed was just sort of dazed... And slightly of drunk. And Envy had other things on his mind, such as where to go next. In truth, Dante hadn't called upon Greed. Well, she had. But the reason for it was to kill him. Apparently, Greed was getting to cocky. Deep down, Envy just couldn't bear to let him die... After all, he had developed a small.. _crush _on the younger sin. He couldn't figure out when he had started liking him.. It just happened. 'Like hell this is going to work..' Envy thought, glancing back at Greed with violet eyes. 'She'll fucking find us before I can get him somewhere safe.. Not to mention the damn military on our tails..' He swore under his breath, looked up, and took a turn to the right. Greed followed. "Where the hell are we goin', anyway?" He asked, looking over his dark sunglasses at the scenes around him. "To Dante." Envy simply. He wouldn't say anymore than that.. No, that was enough. He was going to let Greed think that he was being led to Mother.

Greed shrugged. What was up with this guy, anyway? He stared down at the older sin, who was about a head shorter than him. He watched as Envy shook the water from his hair. They were under the trees now, and the pouring rain only rarely made it to the leafy forest floor. Greed looked on with interest as Envy bunched up the front part of his skort, wringing it out. He grinned his shark-like grin for a minute until Envy stopped. Then, he looked up. Up ahead was an old, two story house. It didn't seem to be in very good condition- Parts of the roof were caving in, and the plants around the place were completely overgrown. Greed raised an eyebrow. "This is where Dante's been hiding?" He asked with doubt. He couldn't imagine the old hag in such a place. Envy shook his head. "No. Not exactly."

Walking up to the house, Envy pushed open the front door. "The upstairs is a wreck, but this floor is fine. So just stay down here. Don't even try going up there." Greed entered the house after Envy. "Hey, I'm not going anywhere. Loosen up a little." He said cooly. Envy glared daggers over at the other Homunculos. "You better not." Greed was now mildly interested at the reasons behind not going upstairs. It couldn't be because of the roof- He doubted Envy cared about him getting hurt or not. Envy didn't give him any time to ask questions, though. Instead, he walked into the room on the right, where a fireplace, a few chairs, and a bookshelf furnished a rather small area. Envy started a fire with a box of matches on the mantel place. Greed looked around. "So is this where you lurk all the time?" He received another glare from Envy. 'Heh, he's cute.' Greed thought. He shook his head. What the hell had that been about? Envy? Cute? Whatever.. "So why aren't you transforming your hair to make it dry, palm tree?" Greed asked. He strode over to one of the couches, letting himself fall onto it, then stretching lazily.

Envy didn't reply for a little while. He continued poking at the fire with an iron stick, staring into the flames. "I can't." He said quietly. Greed, who had been expecting a snide remark, raised an eyebrow. "Why's that?" He asked, yawning. "Because a bone from my old body is upstairs. I'm weak here." He said. Greed blinked, then stood up, walking over to the fireplace and sitting down next to Envy. "Is that why..." Envy nodded before Greed could finish his question. That's why he didn't want anyone going upstairs, of course. Obviously, this was Envy's little hideout. Greed crossed his legs. "Ah well. I guess I'm stuck protecting you if the military comes, huh?" Envy, in turn, glared at him. "I can protect myself." He spat, looking away a little. Greed laughed. "Touchy, touchy. Okay. You try and do that. I'll watch." He stood up, turning to go back to his spot on the couch. But then, he tripped on some random item that appeared for the sake of the plot. Oh no!

Falling, he shut his eyes. When he opened them, He was looking into the violet eyes of Envy, who was glaring and trying to stop the small blush from seeping across his pale cheeks. Greed blinked. Envy blinked. There was an awkward silence. Then, Envy pushed against Greed gently. "Get the fuck off me, you bastard." He growled, avoiding eye contact. Greed got off a little, but stopped. Was Envy... Blushing? He was! Envy, the angry, unloving sin, was blushing. Greed, the selfish, perverted sin was intrigued by this. And after a minute of staying in that position, Envy had stopped protesting, and was sort of just staring blankly up at him... So Greed moved in, his lips slightly parted, and pressed them against Envy's. There was another pause in which Envy seemed to be thinking of what to do next.. And after that moment of pondering, he shut his eyes, and he kissed Greed right back.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is so short and badly written... I'll make a longer one next time. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey again. Thanks for the reviews you guys, I really appreciate it. In all honesty, I didn't think anyone would actually read this story. And this just in! The random item in the second chapter has been found to be Carmen Sandiego! Now we know where in the world she is. Envy's house. Strange. -Ahem- anyway, here's all the technical stuffs.  
Warnings: Swearing, romance.  
Disclaimer: I still do not own FMA. Sadly. But I do own a box! That's cool, right? I'm cool. **

My mom says I'm cool.

* * *

Greed, now that he had gained Envy's trust, was leaving a line of kisses down the other sin's neck, stopping at his collarbone. Envy shut his eyes, letting out a small, hopeless noise. Greed grinned, showing his shark-like teeth, and was about to continue when he was stopped. "Wait." Envy said, panting. He sat up, pushing some of his dark green hair from his eyes and putting a hand on Greed's shoulder. "We can't... We can't do this!" Greed raised an eyebrow. Didn't Envy like him? They had been making out just a few seconds ago, why the sudden change in opinion? He watched as Envy stood up and put his hands on his hips. "We're on the floor." Greed had to laugh at that.. Envy was more delicate than he thought, or so it appeared. But he, too, stood up and looked around. "Where do you sleep?" He asked, not looking at Envy. "Upstairs." Greed grinned. "Then lets get somewhere a little more... _comfortable,_ shall we?" 

-Meanwhile, at the military-

"Ed." The voice of a certain flame alchemist echoed across the empty office. Roy looked up from his papers when he got no response. Everything was eerily silent- He could hardly hear the pattering of rain against his windows. The sun had started to rise, and fog was creeping along the city streets. But the rain hadn't stopped, even though they had waited all night. "ED! WAKE UP!"

"Huh?" Golden eyes blinked awake, and Ed looked around Roy's office, trying to recall why the hell he was here. "You fell asleep, brother." Ed looked to his side, where a suit of armor was standing. "Oh.. Hey, Al. When'd you get here?" Ed asked, yawning and kicking his feet up on the desk in front of him. Al would normally be in the room that the military provided for them at times like these.

Roy sighed. "Who CARES when he got here, Fullmetal. We found the whereabouts of the two Humonculi. We have the human remains of one, and judging by our files, the remains of the other one are somewhere close to where they are currently hiding." Thunder clapped outside, and a few dark clouds covered the sun. Roy looked out the window, glaring at them. "And, as you can see, I can't really do anything to help you this time... But what you have to do is follow that map on the table into the woods to their hideout and take the two of them down."

Ed had a taken aback look on his face. Mustang wanted him to KILL someone? Something? Two living and breathing bodies.. And Mustang wanted HIM of all people to take their lives. "Excuse me, SIR, but I don't think I can--" Roy interrupted him. "You gotta understand, Ed. These people are CRIMINALS. You're not supposed to pity them or have mercy on them. These specific ones are very dangerous.. And I'm afraid they need to be stopped, okay? It's either that or I'll have to take that watch away from you." Ed stared at him for a couple minutes. An uncomfortable silence filled the air... But then, Ed stood up. "Stay here, Al." He said. And then he left the room, leaving Roy and Al behind.

-Back at Envy's-

Greed lay stretched out on the bed. Envy was laying on his side, tucked in close to Greed's much larger body. They were both sweating a little from the earlier.. Events, but that didn't bother either of them. It had been silent for a while until Greed opened his mouth. "I think.. I love you." He whispered to the older sin by his side. Envy blushed a little and looked away. Could sins love? Because if they could, they were both obviously feeling the particular emotion. "I think I love you, too." He said quietly, shutting his eyes. A small smile appeared on his lips. "I didn't think it was possible for things like us to feel love, though." Greed pulled the smaller sin a little closer. "I guess it is." There was more silence as they lay there, content just holding onto one another. But then, Envy shot up, looking around with violet eyes. He peered out the broken, fogged up window. A glimpse of a red coat. "Shit. Shorty is here." He said, standing up. Greed stood, too. "Don't worry about it. I'll scare him away, alright? Stay here." He pushed the door to the room open, leaving for downstairs.

Ed's voice echoed throughout the house. "Hello? Anyone here?" He said, peering around the first room he entered. There was a few couches, a rug, Carmen Sandiego, and a fireplace in here... Looked like there had been a fire there earlier, but now there were only glowing embers and ashes of wood. "Hey, kid." A voice came from behind him. Ed turned around, backing away. "You should really knock before entering, you know?" Greed smirked. He was about to turn himself into the Ultimate shield, but stopped. Nothing.. Was happening? Now it was Ed's turn to grin. "Won't work, buddy. I got this." He held, in one hand, the skull from Greed's human remains. Greed backed away. "Where the hell did you get that?" He growled, glancing around the room. This was bad. Shit, shit, shit... He looked around for any obvious exits. He could probably make it to the door and go warn Envy. But Ed was slowly coming at him, and he didn't have any sort of power right now. Apparently, his life was in the hands of the alchemist standing in front of him.

"Listen, kid. You really wanna kill someone? You'll have to live with it your entire life, you know that? You think you even have the guts to hurt me?" Greed was now stalling for time. If he could give Envy enough time to escape.. Well.. That was all that really mattered right now to him. Getting Envy to safety.

Ed was obviously affected by Greed's words. Of course he couldn't kill someone. How the hell would he live with himself afterwards? And that damn colonel wanted him to kill two people. "Shut up, you bastard!" Ed said, shaking slightly. "I can do whatever the hell I want, okay? Who are you to tell me how I'll feel?" Greed smirked. He had hit a nerve, apparently. "Ah. But you know I'm right, don't you? I can tell. It's exactly what you were thinking. Go ahead, try and hurt me. I'm seriously doubting you can even do that."

From upstairs, Envy listened to the whole conversation going on. "God damn it.." he swore under his breath. He very quietly went to the other side of his room, pulling a small box from off his shelf. Being so close to this stupid bone.. It made him feel sick. But he couldn't risk the Chibi finding it. With the box in one hand, he climbed over to the broken window, perched on it, then swiftly jumped out, ignoring the glass cutting up his body. The cuts didn't heal, either. They bled freely. Landing in the grass, Envy swore once, then looked in through the lower-level window. That stupid kid had part of Greed's human body, where did he get that? Greed glanced over at the window, and, upon seeing Envy, gave him a panicked expression, trying to tell him to leave, run, get out of here. Envy shook his head. Why did Greed have to be such a hero?

He wasn't planning on leaving him behind.

* * *

**Oooh. How action packed. I'll probably write more of this crappy story this afernoon or tomorrow, so keep watching, if you are interested! If you could also review, I would pretty much be in love with you. Thanks! ( Sorry my chapters are so short, by the way. )**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. Looks like this is the last chapter.. I WANT REVIEWERS! Come, review it for me, 'kay? I didn't write all this emo-ness for nothing. For my two current reviewers, thank you! I 3 you both. This chapter has character deaths and a suicide, and it is the end of this story. I hope you enjoyed it, everyone. I also raised the rating from T to M.  
Warnings: Violence, Character deaths, suicide, angst.  
Disclaimer: I do not own FMA or the characters. -Insert witty comment here-**

* * *

Ed took another step closer to Greed, eyes now sparking with undeniable anger. Did this asshole DOUBT him? Doubt he had the guts to do it? Greed smirked a little. Of course he did. Ed backed down. "And where the hell is the other one, huh? The military said there was two of you here! Where?" Greed frowned. "I don't know what you're–" The window behind them broke. Envy stepped through, licking the red liquid coming from his pale fist. "Looking for me, chibi-san?" He asked, shaking his hand off, then putting his hands on his hips. "...Or were you referring to someone else?" Ed spun around at the sin's comment, transmuting his arm to a dagger and slashing violently at Envy. Envy, obviously surprised, caught Ed's fist in his hand. The dagger tore through his flesh, and blood splattered down onto the wooden floor. 

"That wasn't very nice." Envy hissed. He pushed back against Ed, kicking the alchemist in the stomach and sending him flying to the opposite wall. Ed lay panting for a second before regaining his posture. Envy sighed. Why did this kid have to be so damn persistent? Once again, he shook off his hand. It wasn't healing because of the damn box that had now skittered across the floor near the couch. Greed glanced down at it, then over at the skull still held tightly in Ed's hand. "Envy." He said. Envy looked over darkly. "I'm not leaving, Greed." He hissed. Ed lunged forward again, slashing at Envy, who jumped backwards and landed, cat-like, on the ground. "Aww, Ed, aren't you and me friends?" Envy laughed, swung his leg up, and delivered a quick kick to Ed's stomach, making him fall to the ground, out of air. The sin bent down next to Ed. "I doubt you could ever actually kill anyone..." He whispered in the blonde's ear. Ed snapped. He pushed Envy away, grabbed the skull from Greed's human remains, and then, without thinking, stabbed though it with his transmuted arm, letting the broken bone fall to the old floor in two pieces. There was a sickening silence as both Envy and Ed stared down at the broken skull. Then, with a cough, Greed fell to the ground in a heap, red stones coming up his throat and out his mouth in pieces on the ground.

Ed had backed away, in shock at what he had just done. "I.. I just.." Envy turned, eyes a searing purple, tears threatening to flood from them at any given moment. Why had he provoked to stupid kid? Why the hell did this have to happen? The one time he was happy..

"You fucking KILLED him is what you just did, you bastard!" Envy lunged at Ed, pushing him to the ground and punching him in the face, trying to get his anger out. Nothing worked. He wasn't angry.. He was sad. "You.. Fucking.. KILLED HIM!" He raised his bleeding fist, ready to strike Ed one more time, when Greed's voice came from across the room. "En..vy.." Envy shot up, pushing Ed away and going to Greed's side. He collapsed, sitting there with tears staining his face, watching as Greed lay helpless, coughing up more red stones onto the floor. Ed had got up and ran from the house, still in shock over what he had done. Envy didn't bother to stop the kid. He just sat there, watching as the life seemed to drain from Greed's eyes. "No.. You.. You're not gonna die, okay? You can't die.. I'll help you, don't move.. Don't fucking die, Greed, please don't fucking die.." Envy attempted to get up, to go get something, to save his dying lover. But in one gentle movement, Greed's hand was on Envy's. The older sin froze, turning around. Greed smiled a little. Blood ran from the corner of his mouth, creating a small pool of crimson. "Envy.. Stay here..." He coughed. More red stones. Envy stared at him in disbelief. "And let you die? Greed.. Don't.." Greed shook his head. "I'm.. As good as dead, you know? The kid killed me.. I'm.." Envy shook his head, falling to his knees once more. He lay his head on Greed's chest where he listened to the slowing beat of a heart. "Don't.. Die.. Please, Greed, don't die.." He whispered. Greed lay his hand on Envy's head. "Stop crying for me.. Okay? Stop..crying.." This only caused Envy to cry harder, his tears wetting Greed's black shirt. His small form shook with sobs, and he tried to control it, but found himself unable to. Greed shut his eyes. "I... think that.. I always loved you.." he whispered. His heartbeat came to a dull stop, and his last breath of air came from his mouth in a weak stream.

Envy, eyes still filled with tears, looked down at Greed's lifeless form, trying to convince himself that this wasn't happening. This.. Couldn't happen, right? A homunculos.. Couldn't die. They couldn't. Greed couldn't be dead.. "You can't be fucking dead, come back! Come back to me, god damn it!" Envy punched the ground. The wood cracked around his clenched fist, and more tears poured from his violet eyes as he stared at Greed. Greed was so god damn beautiful.. So warm. How could he be dead in a matter of seconds? "No.. You're not dead, Greed.." Envy said, putting his head to Greed's head and running his pale finger's through the younger sin's hair. "But.. I am..." He turned, staring over at the box that contained the last part of his human body. His eyes brimmed with tears and a crazed look, Envy crawled over to the box, picking it up in one shaking hand. A small smile played on his lips. A deranged smile. More tears fell down on the box as he opened the lid. He reached in, touching the bone gently. It hurt to be near it. Panting slightly, he pulled the shard out, throwing it's container to the side. Then, he crawled shakily over to the fireplace, starting a fire with the matches strewn across the ground. He started chuckling to himself. It was the perfect plan.. He wouldn't have to feel, no, not anymore..

The fire roared and Envy kept laughing. Then, he took the shard in his hand, casting it into the fire. Immediately, a searing pain launched throughout his body. A ear-splitting scream came from the oldest Humonculi as the fire destroyed what kept him alive. He was laughing, crazed, now, and tears spilled from his eyes and onto the ground. Red stones forced themselves up his throat and he coughed them, weakening, onto the ground. He crawled over to Greed, panting, laying down next to his lover and staring at him, a faint smile still playing on his lips. He moved in closer. More laughing, and then he whispered into Greed's ear.

"It looks like we'll be together, after all..."

The End.

* * *

**That's the end, you guys. Wow, that was really.. angsty.. I hope I kept them in character. Please review if you liked it, okay? Thanks for reading to the end, I appreciate it. **


End file.
